


welcome home!

by emeraldaaa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 7 years later, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluffy, Karagisa, Living Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, future time, i ship them so hard omg, kargisa - Freeform, karma is soft too, karmagisa - Freeform, nO SMUT OR SEXUAL CONTENT, nagisa and karma being cute, nagisa is soft, time skip, whats their ship name fmsda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa
Summary: Karma has someone to come home to, and Nagisa has someone worth being home for.fluffy one-shot
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	1. karma's pov

**Author's Note:**

> i made this because i ship nagisa and karma too much aGAHGHSD

Akabane Karma had just came back from his job as a bureaucrat, exhausted. Slipping off his shoes at the door of his new apartment, he let out a sigh of exasperation. Opening his door, he heard a voice casually call out,

"Welcome home Karma!"

Karma snapped his head up, suddenly more alert. He relaxed after he saw Nagisa's head pop up from the couch, smiling at him. He still wasn't used to having someone waiting for him at his apartment, let alone it being his own boyfriend. After two years of dating, Nagisa and him had bought their own apartment together. They officially moved in only about a month ago, and Karma still felt as if it were a dream. He knows there's nobody he'd rather have moved in with than Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa~," he played off his secret happiness in a teasing tone. Still exhausted, he pulled together his last bits of energy to run to Nagisa and flop on top of him, pulling him into a hug. Nagisa was caught off-guard, accidentally flipping both of them off of the couch, Karma being the one hitting the floor. They started laughing together. Karma loved these little moments.

He loves Nagisa, and Nagisa loves him. He'd have it no other way. Still on the floor, their laughter died. Instead, he stared at Nagisa, and Nagisa stared back at him with a genuine smile on his face.

That's right, he has someone to come home to now, and he loves every moment of it.


	2. nagisa's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was what karma felt, this is what nagisa felt
> 
> not really a one shot anymore since its two chapters but its two one shots that make one one shot????  
> IDFKSKDFd

Nagisa Shiota was sitting in his recently-bought apartment, lazily sitting on the couch- simply doing nothing. He was just waiting for Karma, his red-headed boyfriend. He doesn't remember moments like these when he lived with his mother, either he would stay away from home(scared of what would happen if he returned when already late), or be productively studying, trying to live up to his mother's expectations of him. He can't recall a moment where he was able to relax on a couch waiting for his mother; she would probably yell at him for "wasting his time" anyway.

Deep in his thoughts, he sighed. Then, he heard the door creak open. Shifting his weight so he could look over the couch, he smiled. 

"Welcome home Karma!" It felt so nice to say it without being afraid of a potential beating or whatnot. He saw Karma's head snap up in surprise. Nagisa began to stifle his laughter. _I guess Karma isn't used to this either,_ he thought to himself, happy that he wasn't the odd one out. 

"Hey Nagisa~!" Karma replied cheekily. Still in a daydream, Nagisa barely acknowledged Karma's response, when he suddenly felt a heavy weight drop on his chest. He instinctively toppled over, falling off of the couch, being the one to land on top of the person below him. Karma. 

Nagisa rolled off of Karma, landing beside him instead. They both began to laugh, it was a good feeling. He loved this. Once the laughter died, they just stared at each other, grinning like dorks.

Nagisa loved every part of being able to wait for Karma, being able to stay home without being afraid. He has a reason to be where he called home now, and he wouldn't let it go to waste.


End file.
